Aquí estoy yo
by Lady Mitzuki
Summary: Nadie sabía lo que en las penumbras pasaba y nadie estaba enterado de cómo las sombras absorbían el alma de Hinata todas las noches. — Yo seré tu hada madrina en este mundo podrido –. [Centric Hinata y dark-fic]
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**.

— Diálogos –

« _Pensamientos _»

_Serie de recuerdos _(es decir, flashback)

Palabras **sobresalientes**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aquí estoy yo**

**by**

**Lady Mitzuki**

**.**

**.**

**Prólogo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cuando escuches de mis labios "Estoy bien" es que no estoy bien.

¿Acaso no lo ves?

Estoy muriendo.

Y la oscuridad dentro de mí ha despertado.

Tu voz junto con la de los demás es aislante.

Los gritos, las palabras llenas de rencor, de fingido cariño y de perdón para mí ya no existen.

Lo único que reina en mi mente es la voz de **ella.**

Y nadie… **me puede salvar.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

— _E-Estoy bien._

_Tanto Shino como Kiba solamente asienten, creyendo que ella estaba bien. Nuevamente siguen caminando y ella los sigue en silencio, caminando con su mirada baja, tratando de creer que todo __**si **__estaba bien._

_Ambos siguen su conversación, sin profundizar el tema. _

_En parte se los agradecía que no hablaran, pero en parte, odiaba que se quedaran callados._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

— _Lo siento, Hinata._

_Nuevamente Naruto se disculpa, y ella solamente sonríe, fingidamente, queriendo decirle con sus labios que todo estaba bien._

_Ese golpe lo venía venir. Había sido una completa tonta al haberse confesado, pero ya lo había hecho y no había paso atrás._

_Levantó su mirada y con una tenue sonrisa se aleja en silencio, trayendo entre sus manos los fragmentos de su corazón de cristal… __**rotos**__._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

— _Una __**vergüenza**__._

— _Una __**decepción**__._

— _Un __**estorbo**__._

— _Una __**débil**__._

— _Una __**inútil**__._

_Y solamente baja la mirada, escuchando todos los susurros de los miembros de su familia. _

_Otra vez había hecho el ridículo._

_Otra vez había mostrado que no valía nada para su familia._

_Otra vez… como todas las veces._

_Su padre la miraba en silencio pero con la frialdad palpable en sus ojos._

_Su hermana en silencio le dedicaba miradas llenas de rencor. Ese rencor que le tenía al haber sido ella primero en nacer y su hermana la segunda._

_Cada uno de los miembros de la familia Hyūga la tachan de débil, de un error dentro de la perfecta familia._

_El patito feo dentro de un lago reinado por poderosos y hermosos cisnes._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

— _No te des por vencido._

_Lo escucha de nuevo, sintiendo las caricias de Neji en su largo y azulado cabello, dándole aquel amor y cariño que a ella tanta falta le había hecho._

_Sin embargo, ella sabía que era fingido. _

_Porque en el fondo su primo la odiaba por tener el destino que tenía._

_Aunque intentará ocultarlo con sus palabras animadoras y dulces, la odiaba. Lo podía leer en sus ojos._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Nuevamente mi corazón está roto.

Como muchas otras veces grita, llora y se retuerce de dolor.

Sangra.

**.**

**.**

_Nuevamente el corazón de Hinata es roto._

_Su corazón sangra, grita y llora por tal sufrimiento._

_Y siempre contesta un "Estoy bien" y todos le creen._

_Todos piensan que ella está bien._

_Que no se deben preocupar por la pequeña Hinata._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Todos ellos piensan que nada malo le sucede.

**Tan equivocados que están.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Porque ninguno de ellos sabe lo que dentro de la habitación de Hinata sucede. Cada vez que Hinata cierra la puerta y se queda en penumbras, **ella **la recibe.

Cada vez que se mira al reflejo es **ella **a la que ve.

Siempre con una sonrisa tan hermosa pero tan sádica como el mismo diablo. Susurrando palabras tan hermosas pero tan oscuras que le envuelven.

Le ofrece la mano, y Hinata la toma.

La escucha.

Porque ya los gritos de su padre no reinan en su mente, ni las palabras llenas de rencor de su hermana y las palabras de aliento y cariño de su primo simplemente se habían esfumado.

Oh no.

Lo único que reina en su mente era la voz de **ella.**

**.**

**.**

Porque la oscuridad me ha llamado, y cada noche **ella **me invita a sumergirme.

Me revela secretos y yo le relevó los míos.

Ambas reímos.

**.**

**.**

_Porque __**ella **__es la única que reina en mi mente._

_Mi corazón ha roto, se ha quebrado y yo ya no lo puedo soportar._

_He gritado en silencio, pero nadie me ha escuchado._

_He intentado que alguien me tome en cuenta, pero nadie lo ha hecho._

_He pedido ayuda, pero nadie me ha auxiliado._

_Ni si quiera tú, podrás salvarme._

_Porque me he dejado hundir en la oscuridad._

_Por fin la he llamado después de tanto tiempo._

_**Y nadie podrá salvarme**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sean bienvenidos a mi dark fic.

¿Qué tal me quedo?

Bueno eso lo sabré mediante sus reviews.

He leído muchos fics de Sakura, Ino, Temari, Tenten… de todas ellas.

Ahora es tiempo de Hinata.

Todos piensan que dentro de Hinata solo hay dulzura y timidez, sin embargo, todos tenemos otro **yo **en nuestro interior. Una parte de oscuridad.

Espero que les guste

Nos leemos en la otra.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

¿Me das un review?

**Pd: **a causa de un bloqueo intenso, solamente quiero informar que los fics en los cuales estaré trabajando serán estos: **Mi perdición eres tú**, **Te regalo mi corazón **y **Un mundo contigo**. Son los que ya están un poco completos, con los otros casi nada (por no decir 0%). Lo único que les pido es paciencia.


	2. Pacto

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**.

— Diálogos –

« _Pensamientos _»

_Serie de recuerdos _(es decir, flashback)

Palabras **sobresalientes**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aquí estoy yo**

**by**

**Lady Mitzuki**

**.**

**.**

**1er capítulo**

Pacto

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Una vez más suspiró y fingió sonreír.

Ser hipócrita no era algo que a Hinata le gustara, sin embargo ¿Qué más podía hacer?

Todos en aquel salón estaban enterados del amor que le tuvo por años a Namikaze Naruto y sentía la mirada de lastima de todos puesta sobre ella, que a pesar de que lo disimulaban bien la hacían sentirse fatal.

Puso miles de excusas, principalmente a Naruto que le pidió con una amplia sonrisa y energía que fuese a su fiesta de compromiso, para faltar, diciendo que tenía mucho que hacer, que estaba retrasada con los manuscritos y todo lo demás, después de todo ser una escritora era difícil, pero, como siempre Naruto la convenció de ir.

Y ahí estaba ella, sonriendo falsamente y con su corazón desangrándose en su interior, apartada de él, mirándole desde lejos.

Ni si quiera se esmeró en ponerse muy arreglada ya que Naruto solo tenía ojos para Haruno Sakura.

Para Naruto la peli rosada sería siempre la mujer más bella de todas.

Los aplausos despertaron a Hinata para ver en la lejanía como Naruto y Sakura se daban un pequeño beso, pero conociendo lo impulsivo que el rubio era termino siendo uno apasionado, haciendo que, al separarse, las mejillas de la ojijade se sonrojaran y le diese un golpecito en el hombro provocando la encantadora risa del Namikaze.

El deseo de llorar era cada vez más fuerte, de romperse como una pieza de cristal como muchas veces pero no lo hizo. Tenía que ser fuerte, no debía derrumbarse, por lo menos no ahora.

Sin duda la vida había sido difícil para ella, en el momento en que nació.

Su padre, el gran Hyūga Hiashi deseó, desde un principio un varón que le trajera orgullo y honor a la familia Hyūga, y no solamente él, todos los miembros del clan más respetado y antiguo de la zona de Tokio. Pero ¿Qué pasó? Oh si, nació ella, una mujer que produjo en su padre una gran decepción.

Su madre la aceptó tal como era, siempre diciéndole con su voz suave y calmada que se esforzara, que a pesar de que su padre fuera estricto y duro, la quería. Y ella, lo creía. Creía que si se esforzaba más podía hacer que su padre, por primera vez se sintiera orgulloso de él, que por fin sus aperlados ojos no le mostraron decepción, rencor, coraje o frialdad, que por fin se comportara como el padre que siempre soñó.

Un padre que le diese apoyo y amor.

Aquello era mucho pedir para Hinata, ya que esto no fue asi. Que naciera en una familia que poseía mucho dinero no significaba que viviría feliz. El dinero no lo era todo. Después de la muerte de su madre, la luz que la mantenía viva, todo se volvió oscuro y frío; y el corazón de piedra de su padre se congeló.

Todos los días de su vida se reducían a desprecios, regaños, sermones, arduo trabajo por mejorar. Nunca hubo golpes pero ella pensaba que estos serían menos dolorosos que el desprecio de todos los miembros de su familia.

A los ojos del mundo, su familia era la familia perfecta. Todos siendo unos grandes líderes, un ejemplo de aquello era su padre y su hermana, que a pesar de ser joven era talentosa. Pero la verdad era que en su interior, en el nido de esta familia todo era odio y frialdad.

Tenía que ser perfecto todo. No debía de haber ningún error.

Y Hinata era el gran error en toda la familia.

Era despreciada, incluso odiada por la mayoría de su familia.

Lo único que le consolaba era saber que no era parte de ellos, que por fin tuvo el valor de decidir lo que ella quería, ser una escritora, al fin tener libertad, dejar atrás aquel imperio lleno de riquezas y cosas vacías que en lugar de hacerla sonreír la hacían llorar. No obstante, no se salvaba de los menosprecios de su padre y de todos en la familia.

La vida le había dado y le seguía dando, tragos amargos.

Había veces en las que escuchaba una vocecita en su mente, una lejana y bastante distorsionada. A veces podía entender oraciones como "Deja que yo lo arregle" o "Déjame salir". Incluso, al mirarse al espejo podía notar que su reflejo no era ella, y que cuando dejaba que las palabras de esa vocecita la inundaran, cuando despertaba se encontraba en la cama con un cuchillo en la mano.

No sabía que era lo que le pasaba, pero no era algo de lo cual debía preocuparse, es decir, eran pocas las veces que le pasaba aquello, además pensaba que tal vez solo era lo estresada que se encontraba últimamente.

Hinata pudo ver como todos rodeaban a la pareja que se encontraba bailando. Hasta admitía que se veían bien juntos; Naruto y Sakura tenían una buena combinación, ambos eran fuertes, a su manera, y estaban llenos de energía y tantas ganas de vivir.

Si… era mejor que Naruto se quedara con alguien como Sakura en lugar de ella.

Es decir, ella era tímida, sumisa, reservada, aburrida, sin nada que llamara la atención menos su voluptuoso cuerpo que prefería esconder bajo chamarras con varias tallas más grandes, insegura, **oscura**, cobarde y muchas otras características más que eran negativas y que no la hacían resaltar.

Todas las mujeres a su alrededor eran hermosas y exóticas flores que a cualquier hombre le llamaban la atención, mientras que ella era una flor marchita, con sus hojas rotas y para nada atractiva para los ojos de nadie.

Silenciosamente, Hinata empezó a alejarse, no debía de estar ahí, había sido un error grandísimo haber asistido a ese lugar, pero su masoquista corazón quería verlo, aunque fuese una última vez…

**_Antes de que todo cambiara…_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La puerta se abrió y la soledad fue la que la recibió.

No se molestó en encender las luces, podía saber los rincones de su apartamento, solo se quitó sus tacones y camino descalza hasta su habitación, ni si quiera tenía ganas de avanzar un poco al manuscrito.

Hinata vio que tenía varios mensajes en la contestadora, pero los ignoro, no quería escuchar los discursos de su padre sobre todas las cosas que lo habían hecho avergonzarse de ella y tampoco quería escuchar las falsas palabras de su primo tratando de levantarle el ánimo.

Una vez en su habitación, entre aquellas cuatro paredes que eran su única compañía, cerró la puerta, caminando lentamente hasta su cama y dejándose caer en esta con un delicado movimiento.

Miró al techo y por sí solas, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer, asi de silenciosas, como ella.

El silencio era una de las cosas que describía bien a Hinata; sus pasos eran silenciosos; sus movimientos eran silenciosos; sus palabras eran silenciosas; era callada; no emitía ningún ruido molesto. Y su dolor, su dolor también era silencioso.

Si bien, Kiba como Shino habían sido su respaldo pero, lentamente comenzaron a distanciarse. Kiba ya no estaba ahí, con ella como siempre, él ya tenía a su prometida, Sasame, una agradable chica que haría feliz a su amigo y Shino, Shino parecía más ocupado con Tayuya; sus amigos tenían su vida propia y, por obviedad, ella ya no formaba parte de ellos.

Y dolía. En verdad dolía.

Dolía mucho.

Pero ninguna queja salía de sus labios, prefería quedarse callada, guardando silencio y sin decir nada, siempre diciéndoles a todos un "Estoy bien" y sonriéndoles tenuemente.

No quería que nadie supiese sus problemas.

**_— Pss…_**

Cerró sus ojos, ignorando aquel ruido.

**_— Pss, aquí. Sé que puedes escucharme…_**

Hinata cerró más fuerte sus ojos y se colocó en posición fetal, tomando una almohada y colocándosela. No, no quería seguir escuchando esos ruidos, no ahora.

**_— Hmm, veo que no quieres hablar, pero ¿sabes?, necesitas desahogarte de des en cuanto. Quedarse callado no es algo bueno. Tal como ahora. ¿Acabas de venir de aquella fiesta, no?_**

— No es real. No es real. No es real –empezó a murmurar.

**_— Hinata-chan, anda, hablemos. Habla conmigo, verás que te sentirás mejor si hablas conmigo. He estado por mucho tiempo callada, en silencio, sin nadie con que hablar. Por favor… me siento… muy sola, igual que tú._**

La voz lejana iba tomando fuerza y Hinata estuvo segura que era ella la que estaba hablando pero no, sus labios estaban cerrados, era imposible que fuese ella. Por un momento pensó que estaba soñando pero recordó que no, no podía estar soñando porque sentía las lágrimas deslizarse por sus mejillas.

Suavemente, quitó la almohada de su cabeza y miró a los alrededores de su habitación. Pero nada. Solo oscuridad.

— Me estoy volviendo loca –rió nerviosa mientras negaba con su rostro —. Creo que debo de tomar un baño –musito, caminando hasta su baño.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

— Hinata, sé que estos días han sido duros para ti.

Hinata dejó de soplar la taza con chocolate caliente y pequeños bombones para escuchar a Matsuri al otro lado de la línea, su editora.

— Es decir, con lo de tu familia y lo de… bueno, ya sabes, Naruto…

— Solo te pido un poco de tiempo, Matsuri.

— Y lo tienes, Hina, pero mi jefe me está presionando. Intente hacerle saber que tú estabas algo bloqueada pero a él poco le importa y bueno, ya sabes cómo es Orochimaru-sama.

— Si… –soltó un suspiro, mirando la pantalla totalmente en blanco de su portátil —… lo sé.

— Lo lamento, en serio, pero Orochimaru solo te ha dado dos días. Nada más.

Abrió sus ojos sorprendida.

— ¡¿D-Dos días?!

— Lo sé, es algo extremo pero eso ha sido todo.

— M-Matsuri, son más de 300 páginas las que tengo que hacer para terminar el libro… es… es muy poco tiempo.

— Como te lo dije Hina, no pude hacer nada –explicó la castaña al otro lado, haciendo que la peli azul empezara a respirar algo agitada.

— L-Lo entiendo. Voy… –cerró sus ojos por un momento —. Voy a ver qué puedo hacer.

— Te lo encargó Hina –dijo la Koyama al otro lado de la línea —. En fin, tengo que cortar, Orochimaru-sama ha comenzado a regañarnos. Chao.

— A-Adiós…

Se llevó una mano a su frente. ¡Dos días! Tenía solo dos días para terminar con el libro o sino, estaría despedida.

Su padre la había desheredado después de haber tomado su profesión como escritora, y no le iba mal, pero si perdía el empleo y más importante, perdía su lugar en una de las editoriales más famosas de todo Tokio su fuente de ingresos quedaría en cero y ella no quería tener que pedirle a su padre dinero.

Ya humillarse no quería más.

Hinata se perdió en el color blanco de la pantalla, pensando y con sus dedos extendidos en el teclado, esperando que la inspiración llegara a ella pero… nada. No se le ocurría nada.

Frunció el ceño de impotencia y se puso de pie, comenzando a caminar alrededor del escritorio.

El clima no le ayudaba en nada ya que esa misma mañana una tormenta había asechado a la ciudad de Tokio y se veía que no iba a detenerse. No podría dar un paseo al parque que tenía cercas para tratar de inspirarse e imaginar el final de su libro, sobre si dejar que la no correspondida se interfiriera entre la feliz pareja o hacer que la mala del cuento, la mujer guiada por el dolor y la locura se dejara llevar por su sed de venganza y destruyera la felicidad de los novios.

La historia para Hinata era similar a su vida. A su cruda vida, pero ahí, en su mundo ella si podía ser valiente, la anti-heroína de su novela era ella. Una representación en su libro en la que ella si tenía voz y peleaba por el amor del hombre que amaba, no limpiamente, pero después de todo en el amor y en la guerra todo se valía.

Las cosas que ella quiso hacer las escribía en su novela, pero ahora no sabía qué hacer.

En su mundo real, ella se alejaba y dejaba que la feliz pareja fueran felices, mientras que ella se hundía en el dolor y posiblemente en una enorme depresión.

Pero… en ese mundo en el que comenzó a escribir ella hacía todo lo contrario. Ahí si luchaba, ahí si era egoísta, ahí si era valiente, segura, para nada sumisa.

**Naoko, **si, el personaje que la representaba. Naoko si era segura de sí misma y si peleaba por el amor de su hombre. No dejaba que nadie se lo quitara aun si tuviese que cometer miles de locura, romper la moral y cometer los pecados capitales.

**_— ¿Quieres ser Naoko, Hinata-chan?_**

Oh no, esa voz no.

No hizo caso y decidió seguir caminando alrededor de su escritorio, respirando profundo, centrándose en su historia y en el final. Nada más.

**_— Yo puedo hacer que seas Naoko, Hinata. Puedo ayudarte a ser lo que deseas ser. ¡Puedo ser tu hada madrina! Solo tienes que hacerme caso. Escucharme… _**

Un rayo iluminó la ventana y la luz se fue. La laptop se apagó y Hinata se quedó en penumbras. Suspirando molesta, comenzó a caminar, tratando de no tropezarse con nada hasta la cocina.

Abrió cajones y cajones para encontrar la caja con cerillos. Prendió uno y busco las velas que tenía en un cajón apartado. Colocó varias en diferentes lugares; en el comedor, en su escritorio, en la sala, en la cocina, en el baño… y en su habitación.

Hinata miró su reflejo, topándose con su rostro.

Muchas veces, Ino y Sakura le decían que era bonita, especialmente sus ojos aperlados con un ligero toque color lila, los cuales reflejaban dulzura y timidez.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro al recordar a la rubia y a la peli rosada.

La imagen del día de ayer de Naruto y Sakura besándose la hicieron casi gemir de dolor.

Sakura…

Sakura sabía que ella había estado enamorada de Naruto por mucho tiempo, desde la secundaria cuando por fin se había dado cuenta que su admiración hacia Naruto era en realidad amor. En sus tiempos de escuela, Naruto demostraba de una y mil manera lo enamorado que se encontraba por la Haruno, y Sakura por Uchiha Sasuke.

Si… un triángulo amoroso.

Desde ese momento todo comenzó. Al principio no le dolía mucho, pero mediante crecía el dolor que acongojaba a su corazón era mayor, tanto que las lágrimas salían por sí solas y en contra de su voluntad.

Quería ser fuerte, decir que no le importaba, que al contrario, estaba feliz por ellos dos pero era difícil.

**_— ¿Feliz? ¿A esto le llamas feliz? Hinata-chan, mírate; tu rostro ha perdido la sonrisa, tus ojos el brillo y tu cuerpo el espíritu._**

Lentamente, Hinata alzó la mirada y con la poca iluminación de la vela vio a su reflejo. Era ella, lucía igual que siempre pero si, la voz tenía razón; ya no sonreía; el brillo en sus ojos pareció irse y su alma parecía que había muerto.

Todo era un caos en su vida.

¿Valdría la pena seguir viviendo?

**_— Claro que la hay._**

Miró a su reflejo, que sonreía dulcemente, como ella cada vez que les daba un consejo a algunas de sus amigas. Esa sonrisa que lentamente comenzó a flaquear para que asi, terminara desapareciendo.

Algo en su interior, su consciencia le dijo que apartara la mirada, que dejara de ver esos aperlados ojos que eran distintos a los suyos. Aquellos ojos aperlados que mostraban seguridad, valentía y hasta maldad. Pero no lo hizo, la siguió mirando.

**Se dejó perder.**

**_— ¡Al fin me miras! _** –su reflejó sonrió más —. **_Gracias, en verdad me sentía muy sola._**

— ¿Quién… eres tú?

Su otra yo, parpadeó confundida y se apuntó con uno de sus dedos, similar a una niña pequeña.

— **_¿Yo? ¡Yo soy una amiga, Hinata-chan! _** –explicó — **_he estado a tu lado desde el principio, es solamente que hasta ahora he podido mostrarme._**

— ¿Por qué ahora?

**_— Porque me necesitas. Me has llamado _** –contesto, sonriendo.

— ¿Llamarte? –no entendía, ella nunca la había llamado, es más, no sabía de su existencia.

**_— Aja, lo has hecho. Pero dejemos el cómo a un lado, lo importante ahora para mí es ayudarte _**–musito y Hinata pudo ver en los aperlados ojos de su otro yo algo de maldad —. **_A menos que tú aceptes mi ayuda, claro._**

— ¿Ayudarme en qué manera?

La otra Hinata rió dulcemente y se acercó más al espejo.

**_— Eres demasiado preguntona _**–le dijo —. **_Ayudarte en todo Hinata. Ayudarte a que vuelvas a sonreír, a vivir, a ser una nueva tú. Como la noche anterior, yo puedo hacer que todo lo que tu desees _**–esta vez sonrió maléficamente —… **_se cumpla… _**–puso una mano en el espejo —. **_Cada deseo, cada sueño, fantasía, yo lo cumpliré como una hada madrina. Yo seré tu hada madrina…_**

— N-No estoy muy segura…

**_— Nunca dejare que nadie… te dañe. Nadie, absolutamente nadie. Que nadie te humille. Que no te hagan sentir menos _** –Hinata vio como la mano de su otra yo temblaba, como si ella también sintiera el mismo dolor que ella —. **_Solo… tienes que aceptar y todo esto que te dije, y más, se cumplirá._**

No podía salir del encanto de sus ojos, la habían hipnotizado y sus palabras, solamente la habían atrapado.

Instintivamente, alzó su mano y la colocó en el mismo lugar que la mano de su otro yo. El contacto fue frío y sintió escalofríos recorrerle todo el cuerpo. La voz de su consciencia desapareció, dejando en silencio a su mente, dejándola en blanco.

El dolor que antes la mataba desapareció, como si este nunca hubiese estado ahí. Se sintió bien.

Se sintió **protegida.**

Hinata sonrió y la otra Hinata también lo hizo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Y la luz de la vela que iluminaba toda la habitación se apagó al no soportar la gran oscuridad que había despertado.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Continuara…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Wow, estoy sorprendida de lo que he escrito.

No soy oscura pero, Dios, me encanto lo que escribí.

Ahora sí, todos los demás personajes cuídense porque la gran tormenta está por venir.

¡Muchas gracias por sus review!

Como lo dije, ya estoy de vuelta, y por fin cerca de mi pc. Sé que dije que iba a estar fuera por toda la semana pero resulta que algunas cosas se solucionaron –bueno, no como esperaba– y ahora me encuentro en mi casita.

Admito que ando algo deprimida, ya que mis padres se van a divorciar, fue un golpe duro para mí y para mis hermanas, pero si es lo que mis padres creen que es correcto está bien, yo no soy nadie para juzgarlos.

A veces el amor se termina a causa de cosas sin importancia.

Muchos de mis amigos me andan levantando el ánimo, de hecho me invitaron a salir pero no ando de humor. Mejor prefiero escribir y relajarme un poco.

En fin, no los agobio con mis problemas y paso a contestarles sus hermosos reviews:

**Sarahi99: **gracias, me da gusto que este dark-fic te encante. Lo sé, yo también porque la otra Hinata es segura, y te aseguro que la Hinata que verás en este fic ser muy, muy mala. ¡Aquí ya está la conti! Espero que te guste.

**0otTakuG4me3r: **gracias por el comentario y me da gusto causarte curiosidad. Espero que te guste y leerte en esta historia.

**Princezz Inuyoukai: **gracias por el comentario, y sí, pienso que todos nosotros tenemos algo de oscuridad en nuestro interior y llega un momento en donde no lo podemos controlar y se adueña de nosotros. Lo peligroso de esto es que tan grande es esa oscuridad. Espero que te guste el capí.

**Rocio Hyuga: **¡Feliz cumpleaños, Rocio-chan! Gracias por tu comentario y me da gusto que te guste la historia, porque temía que no te gustara ya que tú fuiste la que me inspiró en hacerla, jeje. En serio, gracias por todo, tus palabras me hacen sonrojarme, jajaja, te aseguro que ahorita tengo la cara roja como un tomate. Espero que te guste el capítulo.

**EyesGray-sama: **gracias por el comentario y tienes razón. En el fondo hay oscuridad.

**Tomoe: **gracias por el comentario y sí, si habrá parejas, o mejor dicho, enredos amorosos. Espero que el capítulo te guste.

**Noelialuna: **gracias por el comentario. La verdad es que sí, Hinata ha sufrido mucho pero siempre se levanta, pero yo pienso que en su interior a veces quiere hacer las cosas de otro modo, romper con la rutina y ser alguien diferente. La nueva amiguita de Hinata si que va a ayudarle con esto. En fin, espero que te guste el capítulo.

Pues gracias chicos, y espero que les guste el capítulo. La verdad no lo iba actualizar pero, como lo dije –y lo seguiré diciendo– la inspiración está bien loca. Cuando no la quieras ahí anda como las fan-girls de Sasuke: detrás de ti y siempre molestando.

Como le conteste a Tomoe, si va a ver algunas parejillas, o mejor dicho, enredos amorosos, en donde Menma, Sasuke, Gaara, Kiba, incluso Itachi, y más importante, Naruto, van a participar.

La parte oscura de Hinata ha despertado, como se mencionó en el principio, y es tan oscura que nubla el juicio de Hinata por todo el tiempo que ha estado encerrada.

Buenos, nos leemos en la otra.

¡Besitos!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

¿Me dan un review?

¡Anda, dame uno! ¡Solo uno!


	3. Hada madrina

**Disclaimer**: los personajes de Naruto Shippuden no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto.**

« _Pensamientos _»

— Diálogos –

**Palabras sobresalientes**

_Serie de recuerdos _(es decir, flashback)

* * *

**Aquí estoy yo**

By

**Lady Mitzuki**

* * *

******[**Capítulo 2**]**

Hada madrina

* * *

El pitido del despertador sonar la hizo fruncir el ceño aun dormida. No entendía porque el despertador tenía que sonar cuando ella se encontraba cómodamente, a pesar de que el cuello le doliese, realmente estaba a gusto y no quería que nadie la despertara de sus dulces sueños en donde ella era feliz.

Sin embargo, la burbuja rosada de Hinata hizo un 'Pop' cuando los rayos del sol entrando por alguna ventana le dieron al rostro.

Sin poder retrasar su hora de despertar y darse cuenta que una vez más estrellaba en la cruda realidad, abrió sus parpados solamente para notar que estaba dormida en su escritorio. Enderezó su espalda; de inmediato, el dolor en su espalda baja se hizo presente, algo que la hizo soltar un quejido.

Como una niña pequeña que no quería despertarse, talló sus ojos con fuerza, acostumbrándose a la mañana y quitando sus manos de sus ojos para ver su entorno. Todo era normal; como siempre. La casa en donde ella venía viviendo los últimos meses desde que decidió salir de la casa de Los Adams –la suya propia–.

Un poquito despierta, Hinata vio que su laptop se encontraba prendida todavía; extrañada, hizo click en el teclado solamente para toparse con una enorme sorpresa.

— ¡¿8-800 hojas?! –fue tanta la impresión que cayó de espaldas con la silla incluida.

El golpe en seco hizo eco en toda la sala, mientras que Hinata parpadeaba sorprendida, con sus manos sobre su boca y con sus piernas en lo alto, impactado por tal descubrimiento.

Y lo más extraño de todo, es que no recordaba haber escrito lo que faltaba.

_— Eres demasiado preguntona __–le dijo —. Ayudarte en todo Hinata. Ayudarte a que vuelvas a sonreír, a vivir, a ser una nueva tú. Como la noche anterior, yo puedo hacer que todo lo que tu desees –esta vez sonrió maléficamente —… se cumpla… –puso una mano en el espejo —. Cada deseo, cada sueño, fantasía, yo lo cumpliré como una hada madrina. Yo seré tu hada madrina…_

Acomodó la silla en su lugar y se sentó en esta, recordando aquel pequeño fragmento de sueño o recuerdo, no sabía con precisión que fue, pero ¡vamos!, que eso ahora no era importante cuando había cumplido en el tiempo establecido con lo que le juró a Matsuri, su amiga y editora. Solo era cuestión de ir a la editorial y entregarle el manuscrito.

Hinata asintió a los planes mentales que construía. Hizo un par de click e inmediatamente las hojas empezaron a imprimirse mientras ella se levantaba de su sitio para darse una ducha, tarareando una cancioncilla que escuchó en el radio, contenta, creyendo que ese podría ser un buen día.

* * *

Al momento en que las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y puso un pie fuera de este, todo el cuerpo le tembló del puro temor.

Hinata vio espantada como miles de hojas, una exagerada cantidad de hojas estaban esparcidas por cada recóndito rincón del último piso en donde la oficina del dueño –Orochimaru-sama– se ubicaba. Vio a sus compañeros, editores como escritores arrodillados, intentando rescatar, por lo visto, lo que quedaba de sus manuscritos.

Notó como los ojos de escritores y escritoras se humedecían, seguramente por ver de esta manera sus ideas plasmadas en papel y destrozadas. Por Kami-sama, ¿Orochimaru era asi de cruel?

— ¡Hinata-chan!

Giró el rostro y observó como Matsuri venía corriendo hacia ella, intentando no tropezar. Sonrió apenada cuando la castaña llegó hacia ella y la abrazó repentinamente.

Por esos gestos nada extraños por parte de Matsuri, Hinata correspondió al abrazo, sintiendo el cariño al no estar acostumbrada a recibir muestras de afecto como esas.

— ¡Que alegría verte! ¡Me da tanto gusto! –exclamó separándose de la joven ojiperla, la cual sonrió tímidamente ante los ojos brillosos por parte de la Koyama —. He estado encerrada aquí desde dos meses y no he tenido vida social. ¡Orochimaru-sama es horrible!

— Pero… ¿Qué ha pasado? –cuestionó ante el panorama.

Matsuri suspiró y dio unos pasitos atrás para ver también a todos los escritores junto con sus editores tomar los manuscritos.

— Orochimaru está de un pésimo humor desde que llegó al trabajo –contesto, observando a la ojiperla que parpadeó —. ¿La causa? Bueno, eso se debe a la editorial Uzumaki –ante la mención de aquel apellido, sintió su corazón brincar de un lado a otro, pero lo retuvo, tenía que sacar de una vez por todas a ese rubio —. Las ganancias de estos meses han sido bajas y Orochimaru no se encuentra satisfecho con los trabajos de los escritores –apuntó a todos —. Asi que, tuvo un ataque de irá y tiró de todos los manuscritos; los rompió con sus propios dientes, gritó como loco y ofendió a más de uno. ¡Hasta un hombre lloró! Pobrecito, tuvieron que ponerle una mantita y sacarlo rápidamente de aquí.

Vaya que no podía creer lo que escuchaba por parte de su amiga. ¡Orochimaru-sama era horrible! Tal como Matsuri lo dijo. Nada podía ser más cierto que eso. ¿Cómo era que podía destruir los manuscritos de los escritores que con tanto esfuerzo habían realizado? Aquellos manuscritos no solo eran papel y tinta; eran la mezcla de los sentimientos del escritor y sus personajes. Era un lazo tan fuerte que nadie podía entenderlo.

Si era con sus demás compañeros… ¿a ella que le esperaba?

— M-Matsuri… –irrumpió los pensamientos de la de orbes negros.

— ¿Hmm? ¿Qué pasa, Hinata-chan?

— Ah… yo… yo no sé si lo que le entregaré a Orochimaru-sama le agrade…

— ¡Claro que la agradará, Hinata-chan!

— P-Pero…

— Los últimos comentarios que tus lectores te han dado son buenos y positivos. ¡Aman tu historia! Y estoy segura que esta tercera y última parte que entregues, no será la excepción –sonrió —. Creo que, hasta me incluyó yo. Quiero ver con que nos sorprenderás.

Hinata solo sonrió nerviosamente mientras la castaña le tomaba de la mano, llevándola a su propio escritorio para seguramente darle una leída el manuscrito antes de ir al refugió de la serpiente que tenía como jefe supremo.

* * *

_[__… Naoko solo sonrió, sonrió como psicópata, llena de dolor, con el corazón roto entre sus manos, observando los ojos temerosos por parte de Yuki y Ai._

_Yuki le suplicaba, le rogaba que se detuviese, pero la mente de Naoko era ahora un abismo oscuro y sin final._

_El amor no correspondido era la raíz del odio y en el corazón de ella se había sembrado esta semillita que lentamente comenzó a crecer, de tal manera de no importar cuantos pecados pudiese cometer o cuantas atrocidades realizaba, después de todo, en el amor y en la guerra todo se vale, ¿no?_

_Pero esta vez, esta vez no quería el amor de Yuki._

_No importaba que él la mirase con sus ojos castaños de una manera que antes le dolería, tal como esa noche en la cual se entregó a él y Yuki solamente se disculpó, diciéndole que había sido un error y a quien amaba era a Ai._

_Simplemente ya no pudo. Esa mujer fuerte que siempre aparentaba se rompió para dar paso a un verdadero monstruo._

_Sacó su espejo y pintó de ese color carmesí sus labios, arregló su rizado y negro cabello, era hora de darles el regalo de bodas a los novios._

_— ¡Naoko! ¡Detén esta locura! –suplicó el castaño, con Ai entre sus brazos, sangrando, manchando su hermoso y blanco vestido con su sangre propia que no paraba de brotar de sus labios._

_Los ojos azules de Ai miraban al cielo, perdida y Naoko sintió satisfacción de verla sufrir de esta manera. Fue asi como ella se sintió cuando Ai llegó a su vida, destruyéndola por completo, quitándola ese pedacito de luz que encontró en Yuki, amarrándolo con su falso amor._

_¡Porque ella amaba a Yuki! ¡Lo amaba y no era justo que fuese ella quien lo perdiera!_

_Nadie, nadie amaría a Yuki como ella._

_¡Nadie!_

_Y si no podía tener a ese hombre, nadie más lo tendría._

_Asi de sencillo._

_— ¿Qué locura, querido Yuki? –sonrió y encendió el motor de la excavadora —. ¿Acaso no te gusta como estoy tomando las cosas?_

_Los ojos de Yuki mostraron terror._

_— Esta no es la manera adecuada, Naoko. ¡Hayato te ama!_

_— ¡Pero yo no amo a Hayato! ¡Entiéndelo de una maldita vez! –perdió la compostura —. ¡Nadie me importa! ¡Ni Hayato, ni Ken, ni Syo! ¡Solo tú! ¡¿Por qué no lo puedes entender?! ¡¿Por qué no puedes entender que te amo?! –apretó la palanca —. ¿P-Por qué nadie puede amarme como yo quiero? –miró intensamente los ojos castaños de Yuki y este sintió culpa por el estado de la peli negra, sobre todo en sus ojos rojizos que le miraban con tanta desesperación —. ¿P-Por qué no me puedes amar?_

_Yuki bajó la mirada y acarició la mejilla tersa de Ai que le miraba._

_— Lo siento, Naoko, pero… no puedo –alzó la mirada —. No puedo amarte –sonrió de lado —. No quiero amarte._

_Naoko mordió sus labios con fuerza, mezclando el color rubí de sus labios con el de su sangre propia, escondiendo su mirada bajo sus rizados y negros cabellos._

_Yuki esperaba pacientemente el siguiente movimiento por parte de la peli negra, mientras intentaba mantener consciente a Ai._

_Los segundos eran una eternidad mientras el viento movía los cabellos de Naoko y la oscuridad resaltaba su piel blanca y figura envidiable enfundada en aquel vestido rojo pasión, mostrando y remarcando los dotes de esa mujer apasionado que lo convirtió en un esclavo fiel._

_— Entonces… –Yuki alzó la mirada y vio como los ojos de Naoko eran fríos y llenos de locura, mientras pasaba su lengua por los labios, saboreando el sabor de su sangre —... mis más sinceras felicitaciones, Yuki-kun._

_Hizo sonar el motor de la máquina._

_— Que la querida Ai-san y tú, sean felices… –hizo andar la máquina —… en el infierno. __]_

* * *

— ¡Hay que celebrar con helado!

La voz de Matsuri sonaba tan lejana para ella al no despegar por ningún momento la vista del primer libro recién impreso que le había otorgado Orochimaru contento con su trabajo.

¡Por Kami que estaba impactada! E-Ese no era el final del cual ella estuvo pensando en todos esos meses.

Prácticamente desde comienzo a fin de esa última parte, todo había sido cambiado. Toda la historia había sido escrita con tanto odio, rencor y pasión que nunca, jamás, ella pudiese llegar a ese nivel.

Pero ¿Cómo…?

¿Cómo fue que en una noche pudo hacer tan radical cambio?

— **_¿Acaso no lo recuerdas, Hinata-chan? _**–quitó su vista del libro para girar y observar a todos los puntos, pero solo eran las máquinas de impresión que seguían con la tarea de seguir imprimiendo el libro que dentro de dos días más se publicaría y se lanzaría al mercado.

— ¿H-Hay alguien ahí?

— **_¡Ay! En verdad eres una cosita _**–siguió buscando de dónde provenía dicha voz —. **_Tan rápido te olvidaste de mí, Hinata-chan. ¿Olvidaste tan pronto a tu hada madrina?_**

— ¿H-Hada madrina? –se cuestionó a sí misma, bajando la mirada y tratando de recordar de donde había escuchado tales palabras.

**_[Cada deseo, cada sueño, fantasía, yo lo cumpliré como una hada madrina. Yo seré tu hada madrina…]_**

— Oh… Kami –abrió sus ojos espantada.

Recordó todo; recordó ayer cuando se fue la luz; recordó usar las velas; recordó esa voz que la guío hasta su habitación; recordó a su yo del espejo; recordó su sonrisa; recordó sus palabras.

Imágenes, borrosas imágenes llegaron a su mente, se vio a sí misma, escribiendo a gran velocidad de la luz, sus dedos moverse rápidamente, sus ojos pegados a la pantalla.

Hinata soltó el libro entre sus manos y lo vio paralizada; ella no había escrito eso.

— **_¡Sí que nos ha quedado genial! ¿No lo crees Hinata? _**–la misma voz siguió hablando —. **_Yo siempre supe que podías hacer, crear una historia que causará sorpresa entre tus lectores. Solo era cuestión de darte un estímulo._**

Se giró, sorprendida, topándose con un espejo de cuerpo completo y observando una imagen que la paralizo.

Era Sakura bañada en sangra, con una soga en el cuello, vestida como una hermosa novia, con innumerables cortes en piernas, brazos, rostros, cualquier pedazo de piel. Y sus ojos, esos ojos color jade mostrando terror y sin vida.

— ¡Ah! –se tapó sus ojos con fuerza, con miedo, negando varias veces que aquello no podía ser verdad.

¡No podía ser cierto!

— ¡Hinata!

Quitó sus manos y lo que vio fue el rostro preocupado por parte de Matsuri que le miraba aterrada.

— ¿Qué…?

— Estabas gritando. Muy fuerte –la castaña la abrazó —. Demonios, me asustaste mucho.

No supo que hacer, solo correspondió al abrazo de Matsuri y observó una vez más el espejo, el cual ahora no mostraba ninguna imagen, solo su reflejo.

Pero la imagen no fue lo único que la asusto.

No.

* * *

**_Fue el deseo porque esa imagen se hiciera realidad._**

* * *

— Sin duda he sido tan mal amiga contigo.

Parpadeó confundida por lo que Matsuri le decía, mientras hundía su cuchara en la suavidad del helado de chocolate que estaba degustando en aquellos momentos.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

Matsuri le miró y limpió con la manga de su blusa el bigote de nieve de vainilla que tenía.

— Ya sabes. He estado tan metida en mi trabajo que me he olvidado por completo de ti –la castaña se sintió culpable —. No he estado ahí para ti, no estuve en el momento en que te enteraste de la terrible noticias del 'innombrable'.

— N-No hay necesidad de llamarle asi, Matsuri-chan –sonrió, o por lo menos trató de sonreír —. Tarde o temprano tengo que superarlo.

— Pero eso lleva tiempo, Hinata-chan. Mucho tiempo.

Hinata subió el rostro y sonrió a su amiga, diciéndole que no se preocupara por esos temas.

— Pero, dejando eso a un lado –dejó a un lado el bote con helado y se acercó a Hinata, subiendo sus piernas hasta el sofá, mostrando los calcetines con figuritas de Mario Bross —. ¿Cómo te has sentido?

— ¿Huh? –miró a Matsuri y entendió —. Oh… bien. H-He estado bien –sonrió ligeramente —. Mientras me mantenga alejados de ellos, todo estará bien.

— Sabes que conmigo no tienes que fingir, ¿cierto? –susurró —. Si quieres llorar, hazlo. No temas avergonzarte.

Hinata soltó una risita y ella alzó una ceja extrañada. La verdad, todo era tan extraño. Esperó en un principio ver a Hinata en un muy mal estado. ¡Su amiga era fuerte! Lo estaba demostrando, pero eso no quitaba lo sensible que también era. Por eso, que tamaño golpe sentimental había recibido, pensó que la encontraría llorando o que en cualquier momento se echaría a llorar en su hombro como siempre lo han hecho.

Pero, era Hinata. La niña, chica y mujer, que sorprendía a más de uno, bueno, a ella sí que la sorprendía.

No había **nada **de qué **preocuparse**.

Hinata y sus sentimientos estaban madurando.

— Es raro, ¿sabes? –dio un bocado a su helado y miró el techo —. Me duele. Aquí –apuntó al lugar a donde se encontraba su corazón —. La sola mención de su nombre hace que mis entrañas duelan y que algo dentro de mí se rompa. Duele como si me clavaran una estaca, pero… –jugó con la cuchara —… no puedo llorar. No, mejor dicho. No quiero llorar –miró a Matsuri que le miraba en silencio —. Suena extraño, pero… asi es. Yo también pensé que al verte me echaría a llorar en tu hombro y dejar que me consolaras, pero… no. Solo sé que es un dolor muy grande, pero en lugar de llorar, s-solo quiero sonreír.

Tal vez Matsuri no la comprendiera. Tampoco comprendía que pasaba con ella misma. La sola mención de Naruto y Sakura, en una sola oración le provocaba dolor, mucho dolor. Pero las lágrimas que antes caían por sí solas, esta vez quedaban almacenadas y ella solo quería sonreír. No sabía que era, pero solo quería hacerlo.

Era tan… extraño.

— Tranquila, Hinata-chan, lo superarás –su castaña y carismática amiga, le tomó de la mano y le sonrió —. Yo estaré ahí.

Correspondió al gesto, y en menos de un parpadeo, Matsuri saltó de su sitio con una amplia sonrisa.

— ¿Qué te parece si pedimos una pizza? ¡Hace mucho tiempo que no he comido una!

— Hai, suena fantástico.

— ¡Y delicioso!

La risa de su castaña amiga sonó mientras iba hacia la cocina de su departamento para pedir seguramente las dos pizzas tamaño familiar. Miró el helado y ya no quiso comerlo, por lo que lo dejó a un lado. Cubrió sus hombros con el pequeño cobertor que sacó y se puso de pie, colocándose sus pantuflas y caminando hacia el baño.

A pesar de la distancia, todavía seguía escuchando la voz de Matsuri pelear con el encargado, Ah, esa Matsuri, nunca cambiaba. A veces, quería ser como ella.

Detuvo sus pasos de pronto, observando la puerta semi abierta que conducía a su habitación. A esas cuatro paredes llenas de soledad. ¿Acaso sería buena idea contarle a Matsuri lo ocurrido la noche anterior? Tal vez, Matsuri pudiese decirle que hacer o tal vez le dijese que era una paranoica o que estaba zafada de la cabeza.

¿Escuchar voces? ¡Tonterías!

Solo fue presión de trabajo, pero ahora que se encontraba relajada, todo volvería a ser normal.

— **_Eso crees, ¿Hinata-chan?_**

La misma voz regresó y ella giró hacia donde estaba un espejo.

¿Desde cuándo tenía un espejo ahí?

— **_Veo que no te da gusto verme _**–susurró su reflejo —. **_¿Acaso no te gusto lo que te mostré hoy?_**

— N-No… ¿Cómo crees que algo así me gustaría?

— **_Pero _**–su otro yo parpadeó sorprendida y después sonrió dulcemente —. **_Pero si solo proyecte uno de tus deseos._**

Hinata abrió sorprendida sus ojos.

— ¡Y-Yo no deseo la muerte de Sakura-san!

— **_Oh… Ahora es, Sakura-san, ¿eh? _**–llevó unas manos a sus labios finamente rosados y le miró con un brillo travieso en sus ojos —. **_Se nota Hinata-chan, que detestas a Sakura._**

— N-No es cierto –frunció el ceño —. No la detesto.

— **_¿Ah no? _**–su reflejo parecía burlarse —. **_Porque no te fijas en ese cuaderno que está ahí._**

Miró hacia el lugar en donde el reflejo suyo apuntaba, a un rincón, donde un cuaderno olvidado se encontraba. Le miró y notó como esperaba.

Caminó lentamente hasta donde el cuaderno estaba ubicado y lo cogió; al abrirlo, lo volvió a tirar.

Esa misma imagen que se mostró en ese espejo en los sótanos de la editorial estaba dibujada en su cuaderno. Exacta. Sin ningún detalle.

Era Sakura.

— **_Ahora… ¿podrías darle vuelta?_**

Hinata miró al espejo y temerosa, tomó el cuaderno y lo abrió, dándole vuelta y observando lo siguiente:

**_'_****_Te odio. Te odio. Te odio. Te odio. Te odio. Te odio. Te odio. Te odio. Te odio. Te odio. Te odio. Te odio. Te odio_****_…'_**

— **_Oh sí, me he equivocado _**–volvió a mirar a su reflejo —. **_Tu no detestas a Haruno Sakura _**–lo ojos aperlados de la otra Hinata brillaron de malicia —. **_Tú la odias._**

— ¡Yo no la odio!

— **_¿Y porque no? _**–cuestionó, dejándola de piedra —. **_¿Acaso no se lo merece? ¿Haruno Sakura no merece ser odiada? Todas esas personas que te aplastaron, humillaron, te hicieron daño… ¿no merecen tu odio?_**

Bajó la mirada, dudando.

— **_No creas lo que todos dicen, Hinata-chan. Esa frase "Hinata-chan es tan dulce que no puede odiar a nadie" ¡Bola de incrédulos! Toda persona puede odiar. Odiar ilimitadamente._**

Hinata alzó la mirada y vio cómo su otra yo se apoyaba en el espejo, manteniendo su sonrisa.

No supo qué clase de poder era eso o si se trataba de hechicería, pero sus propios pies caminaron hacia el espejo.

— **_Vamos, Hinata-chan, deja que tu hada madrina te muestre más de su magia._**

Subió la mano y la pegó al espejo.

* * *

**_Las luces se apagaron._**

* * *

— ¿Qué pasa?

Frunció el ceño cuando las luces volvieron y dejó el teléfono a un lado. Se encogió de hombros y empezó a caminar hacia la sala, esperando encontrar a Hinata sentada y viendo la TV.

— Neh, Matsuri-chan.

Matsuri levantó el rostro y vio a Hinata que sonreía.

— ¿Qué te parece un cambio de planes para esta noche?

**Continuará…**

* * *

No saben las ganas que tengo de besarlos a todos por sus hermosos comentarios. Lamentablemente, no cuento con el tiempo suficiente para responderlas, pero les prometo que para el siguiente capítulo les contestare.

Espero que este capi les guste y volver a ver sus hermosos comentarios que siempre me alegran el día. Una disculpa por el tiempo, pero ya saben esos momentos en que la inspiración se va y vuelve cuando se le da gana.

Muchos besos a todos ustedes y disfruten de la lectura.


End file.
